Our Forever
by lovelyricsandbeyond
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are finally moving to New York to start their lives together. But what if that steamy makeup back in June was more than just that. Hanna might be safe from A but now she and Caleb have something else to worry about.Will Caleb and Hana be able to handle this new obstacle in their life or will it be too much? Are they ready to take this step so young. Rated M incase
1. It's Ours Baby

**Hello Everyone! First multi chapter here on . This story is currently still be written, I am around the 20th or so chapter. This story is published on Wattpad but I figured I would post here for a wider audience, since swings went decent. Couple things, first few chapters aren't that great but I promise it gets** ** _much_** **better in the future. Also things will be a bit different from the Wattpad version if you have come from there, atleast the first few chapters will be. Will try to keep this shorter from now on. Enjoy. Please review.**

Hanna was sitting at the island in her kitchen looking at apartments online, it was getting close to the time Caleb and her were leaving to New York. They had been looking all summer, they had been turned down by a number of people and were waiting on a few others but She was still looking just to be sure they actually had somewhere to live when they got to New York.

Caleb and her were leaving in just over 2 weeks. It had been an amazing summer spent with the girls and Caleb, aside from aria, she had left the day after Prom for LA and would finally be home that night. They all missed her so much but they were happy they would have a couple weeks to spend together before they all went off to college.

She was scrolling through yet another website, skimming descriptions of each apartment when Caleb walked in through the back door.

She turned around to see a huge smile plastered on his face

"Hey beautiful" he said

"Hi. What's going?" Hanna questioned

He took a step a closer to her as she stood up "We got it"

"Got what?" She wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about

"The apartment, the one we looked at, at the beginning of the summer that you loved" He responded, excited

Hannas eyes widened

"REALLY"?" She asked

"It's all ours. We move in August 25" Caleb confirmed

Caleb could tell Hanna was excited, and relieved that they didn't have to look anymore

"Oh My God that is amazing" Hanna respond running into his embrace

Caleb picked her up and spun her around expressing his joy. At first Hanna was laughing but as he put her down, still holding her, letting go just enough to see her face He noticed all colour had wiped off her face and she was now pale.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb asked her, concerned

She then let go of him and ran down the hall. Caleb instantly followed her until he reached the bathroom and noticed she had shut the door. Seconds later he heard a noise, the same one he had heard at least twice this week. She was throwing up, again.

Caleb wasn't really sure what was going on with Hanna, she had been on and off the entire week but he was growing more concerned as the days went and on the situation was reacurring

"Baby I'm coming in" He knew she hated when he saw her like that but he didn't care, he wanted to be there for her

Hanna heard Caleb open the door but before she had the chance to stop him another wave of nausea washed over her and she was again emptying the contents in her stomach

"It's okay princess, I'm here for you" Caleb cooed

Hanna felt him grab ahold of her hair and rub circles on her back. Caleb continued saying soothing words until she felt she was done throwing up. Hanna leaned back against the wall closing her eyes until Caleb sat beside her pulling her into his embrace. She really did hate him seeing her like that but she also felt better having him there with her.

Caleb looked down at Hanna concerned. She knew he was growing suspicious. "Hey maybe you should go see a doctor? It's been a few days, I think you should get checked out" He suggested

"N-No I'm fine" she lied " I'm sure it's just a bug, I'll be ok" She tried to sound as convincing as She could but really She knew this could be bigger than just a bug.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yea" She looked up at him and smiled weekly to reassure him. Hanna was the one who really needed the re assurance.

Two days ago Hanna realized her period was late. Her period was never late, sure she had a few little scares but it would only be one or two days. This time it had been a week, her period had never been a week late since the first time she got it. At the back of her mind she knew what could really be going on but she was too scared to face it.

She didn't want her fears to become a reality.

Hanna stood up and went over to the sink, beginning to brush her teeth when Caleb walked over and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go lie down, I think you need the rest" Caleb was always so sweet to her, he always cared even about the smallest things

"Sure that sounds nice" Hanna responded, turning around and pecking his lips

He licked his lips when she pulled away "mhmm minty" he said

She laughed in amusement and grabbed his hand "your a goof"

"But I'm your goof" he said as they walked up stairs


	2. If Only You Knew

**Hello Again. Expect many updates for the next little while. Like I said, this story is already in full force so many will come, multiple in a day possibly. Also I rated this story M just incase as there is a bit more "detail" added in further chapters, along with language.**

Caleb and Hanna were lying on her bed. He was lying on his back and Hanna had her head resting on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. They were lying in comfortable silence.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Caleb asked

Hanna smiled " I think so. Do you know how much I love you?" She responded

"I don't know do I?" Caleb smirked knowing this argument of who loved who more never got old

Hanna leaned up and pressed her lips hard on Caleb's " does that answer your question" she asked as she pulled away

"Maybe a little but the answer is still a bit unclear" he smirked

Hanna laughed knowing what Caleb was getting at. She then kissed Caleb again, this time making it last just a bit longer

"How about now " she asked

"Getting closer" he responded

This time Hanna got up, sitting on Caleb and smashing her lips on his but didn't pull away as quickly. She felt Calebs tongue on her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to let him in and their tongue fought for dominance.

Things were quickly getting heated and both of them knew where this could be headed if neither of them stopped. Caleb pulled away

"When will your mom be home?" He asked

"Not until tonight. She's out with Ted for the day"

"Perfect. You feeling up to it?"

Hanna laughed and just nodded her head

With that Caleb connected their lips once again. He then gently flipped Hanna over so he was hovering over her and began taking her shirt off.

Hanna waisted no time pulling at the hem of Calebs shirt. He got the hint and stopped just for second to take it off, throwing it across the room.

Caleb took off Hannas shirt, and started placing a trail of kisses down her neck, onto her chest and down her stomach.

Hanna grabbed Calebs belt and began undoing it. " Caleb no four play today"

He knew what she wanted so reached for her skirt, taking it off and throwing it on the floor with the other clothes

He stopped for a moment and looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend laying beneath him.

"God your beautiful" he said and joined this lips once again

XX

The couple was now lying under the covers, snuggled up next to each other. Hanna was almost asleep when she decided to speak up

"I love you" she said faintly

"i love you too princess. Now get some sleep, that wasn't really considered rest"

"Will you stay with me" Hanna asked

Caleb kissed the top of Hannas head "of course I will"

Hanna relaxed knowing Caleb wasn't going anywhere and closest her eyes once again slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N Didn't realize how short or bad these first few chapter were. Bare with me, I promise my writing has improved since beginning this story and there are much better and longer chapters ahead.**


	3. Fears to Reality

**So here's a longer chapter for you guys. This is still pretty short compared to some future chapters. I totally re did this so if your reading from wattpad, this is a totally different chapter than it is written there. Enjoy**

Four days had passed and Hanna had been sick every day since the day Caleb suggested she go see a doctor. Two of those days he was there which only made the pestering grow. Caleb was worried and he had every reason to be, he had never experienced such unusual behaviour from his girlfriend. For days he had believed Hanna had come down with some crazy virus but then as Hanna continued to decline his suggestion to see a doctor, Caleb went to a different place, opening a door he would hate to open-and hoped he would never have to. But as Thursday morning rolled around and he woke up to an empty space next to him, only to find Hanna throwing up once again he found himself with no other choice.

Minutes later as Caleb followed Hanna back into her room, he let the words fall out of his mouth

"Hanna are you making yourself throw up?" Caleb asked, straight out and totally afraid of the answer

Hanna stopped in her tracks before slowly turning to face Caleb. The look of hurt and anger plastered on her face. Little did he know. Bad choice

"What?" Hanna spat out

Caleb knew he had touched a sensitive spot. He softened his tone,moving closer to her "Please Han, I want to help you. Just be honest with me" Caleb pleaded

What Caleb didn't know was Hanna was scared to go see a doctor because she knew this was most likely not a virus-and defiantly wasn't her bulimia, which was now playing into the picture- and she didn't want her doctor to be the one to tell her that.

Hanna stood there shocked that Caleb would think such a thing. Truthfully though, she didn't blame him, it made sense with her strange behaviour recently. She sighed " No Caleb, I am not" she told him, honestly, but knowing Caleb, this wouldn't be the end

"Please don't lie to me. This is serious and we can get you help" Caleb tried again, not buying her denial. Why else would she be purging all the time.

"Caleb I'm not. I swear. Please believe me" She tried again, sounding as convincing as she could.

He wasn't giving in, nor would he.

Hanna told him to drop it over and over, assuring him she was fine but he refused, he wasn't going to sit around and watch his girlfriend do this to herself, or so he thought. She understood that but he clearly didn't know what was going on here. She didn't really even know what was going on but she sure knew it wasn't what he was thinking. The conversation turned to an argument. The concern turned to anger. And soon enough the door was being slammed in Calebs face. She'd had enough.

XX

No sooner than an hour later, Hanna found herself standing outside of Spencer's door, mascara running down her face. As soon as Spencer opened the door she engulfed her friend in a hug. Soothing her as she cried onto her shoulder.

Spencer led her fragile friend over to the couch, taking a seat next to her.

She gave her a few moments to calm herself before saying anything.

As soon has Hanna redeemed herself enough, Spencer spoke up.

"Han what's wrong." Spencer asked, taking her hand and giving it a tight squeeze

"Caleb thinks I have bulimia again" Hanna finally said

Spencer was totally confused. As far as she knew, Hanna had been fine for a couple years now. She approached her next question cautiously "Well... Do you?" She asked, trying not to upset Hanna more

Hanna looked up at Spencer, this was the second time she had been asked this in the last hour, but this time around, only hurt and fear were spread across her face "no" was all Hanna said

Now Spencer was really confused "then why would Caleb ask you that?" she continued, trying to mentally put the pieces together

Hanna didn't not want to continue onto the next part of this conversation. She was nearing a very uncomfortable territory. "Because I have been vomiting for like a week" Hanna finally admitted

"Maybe you just have the flu?" Spencer questioned, not seeing the big deal

"Its not the flu" Hanna confirmed

For someone who could solve brain teasers relatively fast, Spencer was totally lost "how do you know?" She asked

"If I had the flu, I would have other symptoms, I have had the flu many times. I puke once or twice in the day, typically when I get up and then I'm fine" Hanna continued, knowing Spencer was close, if not already getting it

Spencer sat there for a moment processing the information. Moments later her eyes widened and before Hanna knew it she could feel her friends eyes prying at her

"Your not-" Spencer asked, slowly

"Im 11 days late" Hanna rushed out

"Oh Hanna" Spencer exasperated, not really sure what to do or say.

Hanna dropped her head, looking down at her lap as hot tears fell from her eyes. What the hell had she gotten herself into. What the hell was she going to do!?

Spencer immediately moved closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She sat there and let her cry out her fears.

Again Spencer gave her some time to calm down but this time spoke a little sooner, still holding onto Hanna. "What can I do?" She asked. Wanting to help in any way she could.

Spencer heard Hanna take a few shaky breaths before saying anything. "I need to take a test" she eventually responded

"Alright why don't you stay here and relax and I will run to the drug store and grab you some tests" Spencer decided

Hanna looked up at her friend in disbelief "you would do that for me?" She questioned

Spencer smiled at Hanna, she was in no state to be pregnancy test shopping right now so she knew she needed to do whatever she could to help her. "Of course. Stay here, I will be back in 20" Spencer informed her friend before getting up and heading out the door"

XX

Like clock work, 20 minutes later Spencer waltzed through the door, bag in hand. Hanna locked her iPhone looking up at Spencer from her spot on the couch "well the pharmacist officially thinks I'm pregnant" Spencer announced

"Sorry" Hanna apologized, feeling guilty for making her friend do such a thing, especially in rosewood where word travelled fast.

"Don't worry about it" Spencer assured, handing Hanna the bag. "Go take these" she instructed.

Hanna, unsure if she really wanted to do this, took the bag from her friend and headed to the closest bathroom. Spencer had purchased 4 different tests, all different brands, to be - in Spencer's logic- completely accurate.

Hanna took all the tests and minutes later descended from the bathroom leaving them behind for the time being "5 minutes" she announced sitting next to her friend,taking yet another shaky breath. Spencer set the timer and both friends sat quietly, both unsure of what really to say. Honestly Hanna was pretty lost in her own thoughts at the moment, maybe she was in shock or maybe she was emotionally drained, but regardless, her future laid just in the next room and she was scared out of her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was look at those tests. Her whole life could change just in the next 5 minutes.

So many thoughts ran through Hanna's brain as she sat there.

What would Caleb say? How would she even tell him? Would he leave? Would she keep the baby? Or get an abortion? There were so many things she was unsure about. So many decisions she shouldn't have to make at this point in her life. Her and Caleb were far too young. She was just about to start college. A baby was not part of the plan right now. That was years down the road

Hanna was totally lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear the alarm go off. It wasn't until Spencer pulled her from her thoughts that she realized "Its time" she informed her

Hanna looked up at Spencer, terror written across her face. "I can't go in there spence, I can't know. It's too early for this." She fought her reality. Silently praying for this to all be a dream she would soon wake up from.

But she wasn't going to.

Spencer once again moved closer to Hanna. "Hanna you are stronger than you think, hell your one of the strongest people I know and I believe in you. No matter what that test says you will be ok, you will get through this, you and Caleb. But you need to go in there and find out for yours, Calebs and your possible baby's sake. I will be here for you Han, and so will the girl and so will Caleb because we all love you and that will never change. I know this is scary but your strong enough to handle this. If this was me you would tell me the exact same thing. Now your going to go in there and look and those tests, and no matter what they say your going to get through this because your Hanna Marin!

Hanna looked at Spencer in the eyes for the first time that day "will you come with me?" She asked, terrified and in need of her friends support

Spencer gave her a warm smile "of course"

Both girls rose from their sitting position and walked to the bathroom, holding on to one another. Ready to face Hanna's future. It was now or never. Right?

 **I hope you all liked this. Please leave your thoughts because I always appreciate them**


	4. Truth Within Us

**Hello everyone. I'm back. Talk about longest cliffhanger ever, i think we are hanging just around a year from my last update, I thought Marlene was only capable of that kind of evil behaviour.**

 **Lost my passion and then regained it when I had no wifi so hopefully it sticks. Updates won't be regular probably, I will do my best.**

 **This chapter had been written and edited so many times in the last week I finally gave in and am posting as is, also totally different from how I original wrote it on wattpad because looking back, that was beyond terrible.**

 **anyways enjoy**

As Spencer and Hanna walked into the bathroom, the 4 pregnancy tests sitting on the counter were more than clear, Hanna knew what they said before she even really looked at them, she truthfully didn't even need those tests to know, if anything was stoping her from the truth, it was her denial, because if she had let herself be honest, she knew her body and she knew there was a product of both her and Caleb growing inside her.

Those four plus signs just confirmed it for her.

She was pregnant, she was actually pregnant, there was no do-over or take backs, this was happening and to say the least, Hanna was shitting her pants.

Moments past and Spencer and Hanna stood in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy tests, both speechless, that was until a small noise escapade Hanna's lips, and then another, before Spencer found herself holding her friend in her arms on the bathroom floor, for the third time that day in tears, but she couldn't really blame her, she could only imagine herself in the same type of state if the situation was reversed.

Over an hour passed before Spencer could calm Hanna enough from her state of hyperventilation, she was worried that if she continued any longer she would make herself sick, Spencer didn't know what to do with her friend, if she should call Caleb or just let her process on her own, this was out of her area of expertise and she was growing concerned. As Hanna took another shaky breath, Spencer took this as an opportunity to speak up, hoping she would be ready to talk.

"Han, whatever you need, I'm here, you know that right" Spencer assured her friend

"Spence, what am I going to do? I can't have a baby. I'm 18" she spluttered

"Well you have options" Spencer suggested

Hanna shot her head up, looking at Spencer "Caleb would never let me abored our baby. He's going to want to keep it"

Spencer sighed, not totally sure what the right thing to say was "Talk to him, I'm sure you guys can figure this out"

Another tear escaped Hannas eye "I don't even know what I want to do"

Spencer wrapped her arms back around Hanna "you have time, don't stress about it right now. You will know, just give it a bit to sink in"

Hanna didn't respond, only letting out another shaky breath, trying her best to control her emotions.

XX

A few hours later Hanna had finally pulled herself together enough to go home, she hugged her friend goodbye, thanking her for her support before leaving.

As she entered her house, she silently prayed that Caleb had gotten the message and let himself out that morning after she had slammed the door in his face.

But she was surprised to find him sitting in the kitchen waiting.

Hanna slowly approached the kitchen, not fully prepared for whatever conversation was about to happen, she wasn't completely sure she would even be telling Caleb right now.

"Your still here" Hanna questioned

Caleb stood, taking a step towards Hanna, the look of concern appearing on his face "I left,

but I came back, your mom said I could wait for you. Are you alright?"

Hanna looked down, knowing her eyes were completely swollen from all the crying she had been doing and she probably looked like a mess. As she looked back up at Caleb, she put on the best fake smile she could muster up after the events of the day "I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?" Caleb questioned

"Nothing" Hanna tried again "I think you should go, I'm tired, I just wanna go to bed"

"Well I can stay" Caleb suggested

Hanna sighed, knowing Caleb didn't give in easy "no it's fine, I'm just going to pas out anyway, go home tonight, I will see you later" Hanna assured him before walking over, lightly pecking him on the lips and bidding him goodnight before turning around and walking up the stairs to her room.

She was an emotional wreck and as much as all Hanna wanted right now is for Caleb to hold her, she knew he would grow more suspicious with her behaviour if he stayed.

XX

3 days later Caleb sat in the Marin kitchen discussing Hanna's current state with Ashley. After leaving her house, as per Hanna's request Thursday evening, Caleb had given her space and decided to wait until morning to send her a text. To his surprise, he never heard back, and by 10pm Friday night, after 3 missed calls 5 unread text messages and 2 failed FaceTime requests, Caleb was beginning to wonder if his girlfriend was alright, she rarely went all day without a text at the least. Saturday morning had explained a lot. He decided he wasn't going to waste another day hoping Hanna would respond and chose to go over to her house, but as the door opened, he didn't find Hanna greeting him, instead he was greeted by Ashley who explained to him that Hanna had barely left her room the previous day, something about her coming down with the flu. Considering the recent events between the two, he had a hard time believing that. Caleb spent all Saturday with Hanna, trying to get her to talk, but nothing, he was surprised she hadn't kicked him out by nightfall, but instead asked him to stay and wrapped herself around him. He was determined that tomorrow he would figure out what was tearing apart his girlfriend.

And that was what Caleb was now doing. Hanna was still asleep so he took it as the perfect opportunity to speak with Ashley.

"She's not sick" Caleb confirmed

"Are you sure? Hanna doesn't typically stay held up in her room like this unless she's come down with something"

"No, I thought she was too, she's been throwing up for about a week but she refuses to go to the doctor" Caleb sighed, becoming frustrated

Ashley shook her head "Hanna's just stubborn like that, she doesn't like doctors"

Caleb looked Ashley straight in the eyes "I think her bulimia is back" he stated

"Why do you think that?" Ashley asked, shocked. How had she been so blind

"She has been acting strange for days and like I said refuses to go to the doctor. I asked her, she denied it" caleb explained

"Ok let's not jump to any conclusions" Ashley decided "she was with Spencer Thursday, why don't we call her and see if she knows anything" Ashley suggested

Caleb nodded "I'll give her a call" agreeing with Ashley

XX

To both Ashley and Calebs surprise Spencer was knocking on the Marin door 20 minutes after speaking with Caleb on the phone. They thought Spencer might know something, but they didn't expect her to march right on over at 8 in the morning. Maybe something else was really going on.

As Ashley welcomed Spencer into the house, she requested that she spoke with Hanna alone before any further explanation was given. Both Ashley and Caleb agreed, hoping that at the least maybe she would open up to Spencer.

Spencer walked up the stairs to Hanna's room before walking in and shutting the door behind her, assuring no one would be ease dropping on the topic of conversation she was about to have. She sat on Hanns bed, shaking her lightly awake.

Hanna stirred for a moment before opening her eyes, surprise written on her face as Spencer came into view.

"Spence? What are you doing here" Hanna question, her voice still groggy

"Caleb called me. Your mom and him are getting worried" Spencer informed her friend

Hanna didn't respond, just rolling her eyes

"They said you haven't left your room since you came home Thursday" Spencer said softly

Hanna agin didn't respond, avoiding eye contact

"Han" Spencer tried "you haven't told Caleb?" She questioned

Hanna finally looked up at her friend "I can't" she felt herself getting emotional once again "I don't know what to say. I'm scared for what he's going to say"

Spencer smiled softly "this is Caleb we are talking about. He's going to support you no matter what"

"You don't know that, this is a baby" Hanna whimpered

"I know it's hard, but you have to trust him" Spencer tried again

Foe the uncountable time that week, a tear escaped Hanna's eye "what if he leaves me?" She asked, sounding terrified

Spencer rubbed her friends arm reassuringly "he is not going to leave you , and if he does I will kick his ass and demand he come back" she concluded

Hanna let out a small laugh, wiping her tears away "thanks Spence"

"No problem. That's what I'm here for" She assured her friend

There was silence for a short moment before Spencer spoke again"so are you ready to tell him? Or do you need some more encouragement?"

"I think I'm ready" Hanna decided

"Good" Spencer responded, relived "now I'm going to go, I will send Caleb up and if you need anything just call" she informed her friend "oh and I will be checking up to make sure you haven't went all MIA again" she added before walking out

Hanna once again rolled her eyes "I promise I won't. Thanks again" she agreed, hugging her friend before Spencer was out the door.

As Spencer made her way back downstairs, she found Caleb sitting in the living room alone.

"Where's Ashley" she questions, catching Calebs attention

Caleb got up, meeting up with Spencer in the foyer "she went to the store, figured she should give us all some space, hoping you could talk some sense into Han" he explained

"We'll I did" Spencer informed him "she's ready to talk to you"

"Thank you, so much. For coming over here and for everything else, whatever is going on with her, I'm glad she has you" Caleb thanked her

Spencer smiled once again "anytime" as Caleb headed for the stairs and Spencer opened the door, she stopped "oh and Caleb" Caleb stopped in his tracks as well "yeah?" He questioned "whatever you do, don't freak out, remember you love Hanna and you guys have made it through a lot worse" Spencer simply stated before closing the door behind her.

Caleb stood on the stairs confused for a moment, and truthfully a bit scared for whatever Hanna had to tell him but eventually made his way up.

He reached Hanna's room and walked him "Han"

 **And that's all. Hw mean am I for leaving on another cliffhanger? Don't worry it won't be a ear again,I have the next chapter written already. Let's all keep in mind spaleb will and has never happened! I used to love their relationship and how Spencer felt about haleb before spaleb happened so Im trying to find my way back to that cause spanna is also one of my most favourite relationships, despite spaleb.**

 **Soooo was it terrible? Or Worth the wait?**

 **review please**


	5. Baby Tell Me

**This chapter has been rewritten so many times, I've lost count. I'm finally decently happy with it so here it is. I hope this lives up to some realistic standards. This is probably one of my favorite chapters.**

As Caleb walked into Hanna's room, he was surprised to see the spot that his girlfriend was just recently in abandoned. His mind raced right back to that place it had sped to for more days than he was comfortable with by this point. And of course, he was correct when he found Hanna in the bathroom kelt on her knees in front of the toilet and then 10 minutes later following her back to her room, questioning the recurring events once again.

"Okay Han" Caleb asked as they arrived back in Hanna room "what is up?"

"Caleb please" she begged as she sat on her bed "don't use that tone"

"Well I apologize for being concerned about you, but I'm getting fed up" he spat out at her

"If you want me to tell you, you need to stop speaking to me like that" Hanna demanded

"Hanna just tell me what the hell is going on. Enough with these games" Caleb all but screamed

Hanna sat there, not a word coming out of her mouth, just watching Caleb as he became increasingly angry.

"Our entire relationship has been about secrets" Caleb continued when Hanna didn't respond "& I get why you kept so many before, but why now" he pried

"I'm not keeping secrets" Hanna fought back. Ok so that was a flat out lie but she wasn't dong it intentionally.

Caleb shook his head "yes you are. you don't think I can tell?" He questioned "we are about to start a life together in New York, this isn't really the time to start with the lies again"

Hanna was getting fed up. What Caleb didn't realize is if he would stop screaming, she would tell him.

Caleb took a step closer to the bed, calming himself before he spoke again "Han if you don't want to be with me, if that's the problem, then just tell me, be honest"

Within seconds Hanna's face turned from frustration to complete shock "what?"

How could Caleb possibly think she would want to break up. The problem was just about the opposite. "Tell me your joking" Hanna tried, hoping Caleb wasn't _actually_ thinking those types of thoughts

"Well I don't know what else the problem could be" Caleb admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced down at the floor

Hanna stared at him in complete disbelief "you know what" she decided as she got up from the bed, storming over to the table on the other side of her room where she had left her purse, opening it up, searching for the item she had put in there 3 days prior. Caleb looked up, turning in her direction "what?" He questioned, watching for what she was looking for, confused. This wasn't the way she planned to tell him, but at least it would shut him up, or change his train of thought maybe. "You wanted to know what all the secrecy was about" she continued at she came across what she was looking for. "Here" Hanna turned around with the pink stick in her hand, handing it to Caleb.

Caleb paused watching her for a moment before reluctantly taking the item from Hanna.

He kept his hand still, not looking down at what was placed in it. "What is this?" He asked

Hanna snorted "you know what it is" she stated as she walked back over to her bed taking a seat.

It was true. Caleb knew what it was and if what was in his hand was the reason Hanna had been acting so strange lately, then He knew exactly what it said.

The room was completely silent as Caleb looked down at the pregnancy test he was holding, Hanna staring at him from her spot on the other side of the room, watching his every move.

"You're-" Caleb started to speak, his voice low as he took in the information

"Yeah" was all that he heard before he even finished his sentence.

Moments past but eventually Caleb looked up at Hanna, who was no longer looking at him. "Your pregnant?" He confirmed once again. Hanna turned her head back to him, her emotions taking over and fear now spread across her face. "I didn't know how to tell you"

"How about Hi Caleb, I'm carrying your child" he snarked, maybe a bit too harsh

He was in shock, and he clearly wasn't thinking straight.

Hanna could feel herself getting emotional "I thought you would leave me"

She looked back down, now being the one to avoid eye contact "and honestly Caleb, I wouldn't blame you, we are 18, no guy wants to deal with this kind of drama this young so just- before Hanna could finish, Caleb had walked across the room and she was cut off by Him connecting his lips to hers, kissing her softly, but with so much passion, as if it was their first kiss all over again. So much felt built up and it was like a relief when Caleb put his lips on hers.

When they separated, Caleb looked Hanna deep in eyes, only inches away from her. He looked scared but a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm not going anywhere" he stated, all anger completely forgotten

Hanna was shocked, she was completely prepared for him to just get up and walk out.

"Y-your not" she questioned

"Hanna" Caleb sighed "why would you think I would leave?" He asked, his tone much softer than moments ago "this is my baby too, and regardless of what we decide, I love you and I would never leave you, especially for something like this" he confirmed

Hanna looked at Caleb in the eyes, her blue orbs meeting his brown ones "I love you too" she stated, simply

Caleb moved closer to Hanna, connecting their lips once again. This time the kiss was deeper and full of emotion, Caleb slipped his tongue into Hanns mouth, moving his hands to her face, cupping each side. He lean forward, lying Hanna down on her back and hovering over her, not once breaking the kiss. This time wasn't the same as all the others though, they were in a totally different place, they were feeling a way they had never felt before, it wasn't like when they slept together all the other times. This was brand new territory, this time, it was about something beyond just their love for each other. This was about their baby

* * *

A few hours later Caleb and Hanna were in the living room. Ashley texted saying she would be out for the day, something about helping Ted at the church so the couple decided to take advantage of their day alone and take it easy.

It was now early evening and as Caleb sat on the couch watching some game on tv, Hanna napped with her head rested on his lap. Caleb could barely keep his focus on the tv, he kept looking down at Hanna sleeping. It had been an emotional day, not much discussion had taken place yet but the weight of the situation was there. He couldn't believe she was pregnant with his baby, he didn't know how to feel, was he scared? Of course, but was if the most terrible thing? Probably not. Regardless he didn't know what the hell they were going to do and it was driving him insane.

Just as Caleb had once again got lost in his thoughts, he was pulled out of them as Ashley Marin arrived home

"Hello?" She called

"uh hi, we are in here" he responded

Ashley walked into the living room and sat down on the chair next to the couch

"So did we figure out what is going on with her?" She questioned, glancing down and noticing her daughters current state

Caleb figured Ashley probably didn't know considering she hadn't said anything and appeared just as lost that morning "oh uhm yea, she's just stressed, I guess she got in an argument with Alison, she wasn't feel great and it all built up" he lied

Ashley looked half resistant with what Caleb was saying and half accepting "so it's not her bulimia?" She assured

Caleb smiled softly "no it's not, I apologize for worrying you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" he apologized

" don't worry about it,I don't blame you. I'm glad she's alright." Ashley agreed

"Me too" Caleb half admitted, honestly he didn't know if Hanna was _really_ okay

"So are you staying tonight?" Ashley questioned

Caleb glanced down at Hanna "if it's alright with you, I think it would be a good idea, she's had a rough couple days"

Ashley was now the one to smile "it's fine with me" she agreed. " I'll start dinner, let her sleep for a few more minutes"

"Sounds good. Thanks Ashley" Caleb responded.

* * *

After starting dinner, Ashley decided to head upstairs to change into something more comfortable. As she walked past Hanna's room, she happened to glance in and noticed something strange laying on her bed. At first she was unsure if she should go look, thinking it might be disrespecting Hanna's privacy but considering the way her daughter had been acting and what she thought she was seeing laying there, she decided to go look.

And she was right. Laying on the bed was the positive pregnancy test.

Clearly Caleb had abandoned it when things became heated between him and Hanna earlier that day and it had been forgotten about as they existed the room.

Ashley could not believe her baby girl was pregnant, or so it seemed. All she wanted to do was march down stairs, shake her daughter awake and demand the truth out of her, but she knew that wouldn't get them anywhere, it would only make Hanna more defensive and she knew when her daughter became defensive it was hard to getting her talking. So regardless of every bone in her body telling her something different, she placed the stick back down on the bed and walked out of the room, hoping she could make it through dinner without completely loosing it on the couple.

* * *

Later that night Hanna and Caleb lay in bed, Caleb on his back with Hanna wrapped around him. "So did my mom seem strange to you during dinner?" Hanna questioned, thinking back to a couple hours prior. "Yea a bit" Caleb responded, not too considered about the topic.

Hanna weighed the reasons as to why her mother would be off "did she say anything to you when she got home" she continued. "she asked if I figured out what was wrong with you" Caleb responded, sounding slightly distracted. "And" Hanna questioned.

Caleb sighed, locking his phone and throwing it next to him on the bed, clearly this conversation wasn't ending anytime soon "and I told her you were stressed, nothing to worry about" he explained, rubbing his hand on Hanna's arm.

Hanna turned her head to look up at Caleb "she actually bought that" finding it amusing her mom would give in so easy "yea I guess" Caleb confirmed.

"You guess?, did she or didn't she"? Hanna pushed, placing her hand on Caleb's chest and sat up. Caleb rolled his eyes at his girlfriends frustration "she didn't take it any further, so I assume she believed it"

Hanna breathed out, lying back down. "well that doesn't explain why she was acting so strange during dinner, you don't think she knows, do you" Hanna worried.

"No, Han I think we are okay" he responded, moving his hands to her hair, running his fingers through the strands. Hanna closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort "I hope so" she agreed

Just as Hanna was about to fall asleep, Caleb spoke again "but speaking of people knowing" he began.

"What do you mean" Hanna asked, eyes still closed. Caleb was reluctant about pushing this topic right now "We haven't really talked about it, Han" he spoke gently.

Hanna opened her eyes, knowing this conversation wasn't going to be a light one, nor a short one. "I told you like 12 hours ago" she tried, not really in the mood to talk _right_ now.

"I know, but I want to know what your thinking" Caleb continued. Hanna took a moment before speaking, it was a sensitive subject that she wasn't even comfortable with yet "I'm thinking Im freaking out and have no idea what were going to do" she rushed out.

Caleb took a deep breathe, he could only imagine how hard this could be for Hanna "well are you thinking about aborting"? He asked, truthfully scared of Hanna's response.

Hanna could feel her emotions starting to boil "I don't know, Caleb, I kind of thought you wouldn't let me" she admitted.

"I'm not going to force you to have a baby that you don't wanna have" Caleb decided.

Hanna sighed, to what could only be assumed as a sigh of relief, which Caleb instantly thought it was. "Is that what you want Han?".

Hanna sat up once again, this time crossing her legs to look at Caleb, "no, that's not what I meant." She paused "I just.. I don't know what I want to do, that's why I need you" Hanna explained.

Caleb adjusted the pillows behind his neck, sitting up himself, with his back against the headboard. "You have me, no matter what. I'm going to be here" he reassured her, holding out his hand to take Hanna's in his own.

Hanna smiled softly "what do you want to do?" She asked, genuinely curious of his thoughts. Caleb raised his eyebrows "honestly?" He asked. "Yea" Hanna confirmed.

Caleb took a moment before responding, looking at Hanna " I think we should keep it" he told her.

Hanna was completely shocked "are you serious" she asked, thinking he was joking. "Yea, I mean why not?" He replied "we are moving into our new place, I have a good job".

"What about my schooling"? Hanna questioned, worried about how they would handle a baby "we can figure it out" Caleb responded. "Are you sure" Hanna asked, concerned.

"Han, this is our baby, yea we are young but we love each other, I think we can handle it" Caleb admitted "you really think we can do this?" Hanna responded

"we were bound to make a baby sooner or later, and truthfully, I don't really want someone else raising our child either so I guess it's stuck with us" Caleb half joked.

Hanna smacked Caleb on the chest but before she had the chance to go any further, Caleb grabbed her arm, pulling her onto of him and kissing her hard on the lips. "So we are having a baby" Hanna asked once they pulled away "we're having a baby" Caleb agreed, a little too loudly.

"Shhhh" Hanna laughed, placing her finger on Caleb's lips, a huge smile spread across her face "unless you wanna have an uncomfortable talk with my mom right now"

Little did Hanna nor Caleb know, just outside her door was Ashley Marin who had caught the tail end of the conversation. So it was true, her daughter was pregnant, and apparently keeping the baby as well

* * *

 **I** **would be so grateful if you would leave a review. Also is there anything you guys want to see? Let me know**


	6. Say You Wont Let Go

**I'm probably the worst updater ever. What started out as writers block in ending this chapter, quickly turned into personal matters taking over and this story being put on the back burner again. I always feel guilty not updating cause 99% of the time mostly the entire chapter sits in my drafts forever waiting for one part. But here it is, hate how the beginning worked out but the second half is really the main idea and i honestly like how its written. Hope you guys agree!**

* * *

To say Hanna's phone had dinged a couple times in the past half hour would have been an understatement. It was nearing 10am on the couples last Monday in Hanna's childhood home as they attempted to take advantage of the time they had to sleep in but it was becoming a serious challenge with her prying friends who would stop to no end.

Just as her phone went off for the umpteenth time that morning, Hanna buried her face in Caleb's chest, determined to ignore it just a bit longer.

But obviously Caleb had different ideas as he rubbed circles on girlfriends back, sighing in resignation "Han" he whispered.

Hanna moved her head closer into Caleb, taking in his scent "mhmm" she mumbled, still half asleep. "Just answer them" he responded, continuing to move his hand up and down her back.

"5 more minutes" Hanna whined lazily.

Caleb let out a laugh at how adorable Hanna was currently acting. "Fine 5 more minutes and then you have to fix it because if I hear that stupid ringtone one more time, I swear I will throw your phone out the window" he ranted.

Hanna moved her head, looking up, her hair a complete mess "you talk too much for this hour" she stated, a pout on her face. Caleb moved his face towards Hanna's, placing a delicate kiss on her pout-graced face "make them shut up and I will follow suit" he requested. Hanna rolled her eyes at her frustrated boyfriend but nonetheless reached for her phone on her beside table. "Seriously" she commented noticing 7 missed calls and 10 text messages all from her 3 best friends.

2 calls from Aria, along with 3 text messages;

Saturday 2:12pm

 _"Hey Han. How are you?"?_

Saturday 11:03pm

 _"Haven't heard from you in a bit, you doing okay?"_

Sunday 8:53am

 _"K where the hell are you!?"_

3 calls from Spencer, with 5 text messages;

Sunday 2:18p

 _Hey, how are you doing? Did everything turn out alright? I'm here if you wanna talk"_

Saturday 4:42pm

 _"Tell me you didn't chicken out again_."

Sunday 1:36am

" _HANNA. You promised you wouldn't do this again"_

Sunday 9:51am

 _"YOU HAVE EXACTLY ONE HOUR TO ANSWER ME OR I WILL BE ON YOUR DOORSTEP_ ?

2 calls from Emily, as well as 2 texts;

Saturday 5:43pm

" _So apparently your ignoring everyone? you okay?"_

Sunday 7:24am

"Ok Spence just showed up at my house looking for you. At least answer her before she kills someone in her search for you"

"I'm am being harassed" Hanna concluded after making it through all the text messages. "And why do you think that?" Caleb questioned.

Hanna locked her phone, tossing it in front of her on the bed before dramatically falling back against her pillow "because I haven't responded in like 12 hours and my friends are going insane" se explained

Caleb couldn't help but roll his eyes again, as he turned himself around, lying on his side with his head propped up by his hand, facing Hanna "well the four of you do have some crazy psychotic connection, makes sense if one goes missing they get concerned" Caleb tried to justify.

Hanna hated to admit it but, he was right, it wasn't often one of them went off the map like she had over the weekend and then again in the past 24 hours. "Yea , I guess your right, I should go call Spencer" she agreed before grabbing her phone and heading out of the room

* * *

It only took 2 rings before Spencer answered. "HANNA WHAT THE HELL" Spencer basically screamed on the other end of the line

"Hi, sorry Spence" Hanna began "things got... Intense" she finished, glancing down at her still flat stomach

"So you told him?" Spencer questioned, jumping right to the point

Hanna sighed "yea I told him" she clarified, running her hands through her hair

"And what did he say? Is everything okay?" Spencer continued

"Everything's fine, he was really good about it" Hanna assured

A sigh of relief could be heard on the other side of the phone "Good, I'm glad" she conclude

20 minutes later and Hanna finally re-entered her room "All better?" Caleb questioned, shutting off his own phone and putting it on the side "Spencer has regained her cool and is passing along the message that I'm alive" Hana explained, sitting on the edge of her bed "Good" Caleb responded. "But" Hanna continued as she reached for Caleb's hand

"But what?" He questioned.

"I guess Aria wants to go for dinner with everyone before we all leave" Hanna explained, connecting her fingers with his "Yea that sounds fun" Caleb agreed, tightening his grip and pulling Hanna closer to him. "Ok great, so we have to be ready for 6" she confirmed, curling into his side "Wait, tonight?" Caleb questioned, letting go of her hand and now moving his arm around her "Han I can't, I have to pack up my apartment tonight" he explained

Hanna looked up at Caleb with her best pout "Well I already said we could go, can't you do your apartment tomorrow? The girls are coming over to help me pack, maybe the guys can help you" She all but begged

And for the second time that morning, her pout had won him over. "Fine, but your going to have to make this up to me" Caleb requested

Hanna looked up at him, a smile on her face "How bout I make it up to you right now?" She suggested seductively

Caleb raising his eyebrow "Really? Morning sex? That's pretty rare" he questioned rolling over so that he was hovering over her

"Well if you don't want to..." Hanna teased, moving her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist

"Nope" Caleb stated "did not say that" he finished as he continued to kiss Hanna's neck

"Mmm...Ok, then" Hanna mumbled, pulling Caleb closer to her and connecting their lips

* * *

Later that night the group of seven where gathered together at the Grille, enjoying their final meal together before everyone went off to college. They had been there about an hour and a half and were now currently discussing their college plans which for Emily and Aria, somewhat contained of the plan to attend as many parties as possible. Of course Spencer wasn't much for partying so it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't been interrogated when denying these motions for herself, but Hanna had barely said a word when the topic of conversation had arisen, Obviously she wouldn't be going to any parties, considering the new piece of information in which she was pregnant with Caleb's child but that information was yet to be announced, and somehow Spencer had caught on to that plan and hadn't said a word. But she was currently nervously waiting for someone to question her.

That was until something else caught her attention. She abruptly interrupted the current conversation, excusing herself to the washroom and pulling Spencer away with her. Spencer glanced back at the table, noticing Caleb looking at her concerned, she quickly shrugged, indicating she was unaware of what was happening before following Hanna to the washroom.

"Han. What's wrong?" Spencer questioned at they entered the washroom.

Hanna looked at her nervously "I have cramps" she explained. She had been experiencing some cramping for the last half hour but blew it off thinking it was nothing, they hadn't been too intense and she felt fine otherwise, but they had suddenly worsened and she was becoming worried.

"Ook" Spencer started, understanding why she was so concerned "is anything else wrong? Do you have any other symptoms" She questioned

Hanna shook her head "no I feel fine" she explained

Spencer weighed up what they should do "well I'm not a doctor, but I would just keep an eye on it and if you notice anything else then go see a doctor" she suggested

"Ok" Hanna agreed "thanks Spence"

Spencer smiled at her friend in response as they headed out of the bathroom. "Are you going to tell them" she questioned "not yet" Hanna quickly responded as they appeared back at the table

"Everything okay?" Caleb questioned at Hanna slid back into the booth, curling into his side, "all good" she agreed, glancing up at him

* * *

About an hour later as the group was just about to head out, Hanna excused herself for the second time to use the restroom. "Wow she pees a lot" she heard Aria mutter as she walked away

Over ten minutes later everyone was still waiting on Hanna, who was yet to re-enter the room. "Where is she? It does not take this long to pee" Toby questioned. "Yea your right" Caleb agreed " can someone go check on her please" he suggested

"I'll go" Emily volunteered standing up and making her way to the washroom.

As she opened the door to walk in, her face completely dropped and her heart started beating faster than she had ever felt it before. Lying on the ground, unconscious was one of her best friends "Oh my god! HANNA" she basically screamed, rushing over to her, trying to shake her awake. With no luck, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Caleb, not wanting to leave Hanna alone to go get him.

Ass Caleb entered the washroom, he found Emily on the phone with 911. He rushed down to Hanna's side, holding onto her, with hopeless luck, trying to wake her himself.

"Please baby, wake up" Emily heard Caleb whisper to Hanna as she hung up the phone

"They are on their way" she explained. "I will go fill everyone in". Emily concluded before leaving the washroom. Caleb didn't respond, only shaking his head in agreeance as he kept his focus on Hanna

* * *

Everyone was sat in the waiting room. An ambulance had come and they had taken Hanna to the hospital, Caleb was able to ride with her but was then directed to wait in the sitting area as they took Hanna for some tests when they arrived

But it had been over an hour and nothing, they hadn't hear a word and the longer Caleb sat there, the more freaked out he became. I mean how could he not? Not only was he scared for his girlfriends life, but he was also scared for his baby's life now too.

Caleb was sat with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands, looking down at the ground praying to god that his girlfriend and baby would make it through this, when Spencer approached him, pulling him out of his current - terrified state. "Caleb" she began. He looked up a her confused "can I talk to you for a second?" She continued. Caleb agreed, following her out into the hall.

The second the door closed, Spencer spoke again "I am so sorry Caleb! This is all my fault" she admitted. "What? How is this your fault?" Caleb asked, totally at a loss "she told me she was cramping when we went to the bathroom and I told her not to worry about it" Spencer explained. "Spence this is not your fault, this couldn't be avoided" he assured her. Spencer looked up at him, still not convinced "but Emily said there was blood, I should have known" she responded worriedly. "Did she say she was bleeding earlier?" Caleb asked. Spencer shook her head "no, I asked her if there was any other signs, she said she was fine". Caleb smiled reassuringly at Spencer "then there you go, you did your job, you couldn't have known." Spencer nodded, looking down "I just feel bad" she admitted "well don't, let's just worry about Han right now" Caleb decided

Spencer glanced into the waiting room at their five other friends who looked completely lost at what was happening "do you wanna tell them" she asked, not sure what to even say to everyone in the moment. Caleb glanced into the room as well "I can't deal with that right now" he explained "I have to call Ashley, I will be back in a minute" he continued before walking a bit further down the corridor

Just as Caleb came back in the room and took a seat, a Doctor entered the room.

"Hanna Marin" he announced. Everyone Instantly perked up as Caleb stood "I'm her boyfriend" he explained. "Ok we are just waiting for some test results to come back and we still have to do an ultrasound to check on the baby but she is awake and asking for you" the doctor, who's name was Dr. Reynolds Explained

"An ultrasound for the what?" Aria quickly questioned before Caleb had a chance to respond

"Yea the what" Emily added

Caleb ignored the questioning friends "can you deal with this?" He questioned Spencer as he followed the doctor. Spencer quickly agreed. "Oh and when Ashley comes, tell her to just come to the room, but don't say anything about the baby" he added before leaving

"What baby!?" Aria questioned once again

"And how do you know" Emily asked

Toy and Ezra both looked at each other "I'm so confused" Ezra stared "me too man" Toby agreed.

Just outside, Caleb followed Dr. Reynolds To Hanna's room. "So I guess I spilled the beans" Dr. Reynolds Spoke up "yea but it's fine, they were going to find out anyways" Caleb assured. "First baby I assume." Dr. Reynolds continued. Caleb chuckled "that obvious' he asked. "Just a bit" he explained as they arrived at Hanna's room "here we are, someone will be in within the next couple minutes to do the ultrasound and then I will be in to chat with guys." Caleb shook his head in agreeance "thank you so much" "also" Dr. Reynolds Began "try to keep her as calm as possible, everything is probably fine but these kind of things can be scary" he concluded. "I will" Caleb agreed before opening the door to Hanna's room.

When Caleb walked into the room, Hanna instantly turned her head in his direction at the sound of the door opening. As he took her appearance in, his heart dropped, all color had wiped from her face and her eyes were bloodshot indicating she had clearly been crying. She in no way looked like the Hanna he had seen 2 hours prior, of course he still found her beautiful but it was breaking his heart at how fragile she looked.

"Caleb" Hanna whispered, her voice wobbling and new tears appearing in her eyes as she caught sight of him

Caleb walked over to her bed, wrapping himself around her waiting arms before placing a kiss on her lips. After the events of the night, and the stress of not knowing what was going to happen in the last 2 hours, all he wanted in that moment was to be able to kiss her, neither of them knew what they were in for after that but all that mattered in that second is that he had her and she was awake.

"Your okay"Caleb assured her and he sat on the side of the bed, moving a stray piece of hair out of Hanna's face. But the fear didn't wipe away at his words, she continued to look just as terrified "th-the baby" she questioned. Caleb took a deep breathe, remembering what the doctor had told him "hey, the baby is going to be fine, they are going to do a ultrasound and everything is going to be okay" he tried

But Hanna didn't budge, tears continued to fall out of her eyes. Caleb moved himself beside her, holding onto her as she cried into his chest. "It's okay, baby" he told her once again, but honestly he couldn't blame her for being so freaked out.

A few minutes later a ultrasound technician walked in, pulling a machine in with her. Hanna had calmed down slightly, her head still buried in Caleb's chest as he got her attention "Han, they're here to do the ultrasound" he told her, as she obviously ignored their presence.

Hanna looked up as the nurse moved closer to her. "So Hanna are you ready to see your baby?" She questioned. "Yea" she mumbled as she moved herself around. "Your the father?" The nurse questioned Caleb. "I am" he confirmed. " okay I'm just going to need you to move over to the side of Hanna's bed while we do the ultrasound" she explained. Caleb agreed, unhooking himself from Hanna as she looked at him, totally put out. "I will be right here beside you" he told her, sitting on the chair beside her bed and taking her hand.

"Ok so we are going to have to do an internal ultrasound as you are in the early stages of your pregnancy" the nurse explained. Hanna agreed nervously, glancing up at Caleb once again. He squeezed her hand in reassurance "you will be fine, it will be over before you know it" he reassured her once again, standing up beside the bed and wrapping his free arm back around her.

As the nurse inserted the wand and began pressing a few buttons on the machine, Hanna gripped Calebs hand in anticipation, barely being able to catch her breathe as worry spread across her face until a few moments past before the room was flooded with the sound they had all been waiting for. "And here's your baby" the nurse announced as she turned the screen in the direction of the couple.

You could sense the relief as the sound of the baby's heartbeat surrounded them.

The nurse completed the exam before allowing Hanna to get herself comfortable again and promising the couple she would be back in a moment with prints.

* * *

20 minutes later Hanna and Caleb were cuddled up on the bed holding a piece of paper that had the first photo of their baby, both taking in the small image.

"I can't believe that's ours" Hanna stated, staring at the photo.

"I know, all healthy and safe in their mommy's tummy" Caleb agreed, holding her close.

Hanna looked up at Caleb, a tear once again threatening in the corner of her eye "i was really scared we were going to lose them" she confessed

Caleb leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead "so was I" he told her

Hanna looked at him confused "I thought you said everything was going to be fine" she questioned

"It's my job to tell you that" he explained. "I was scared but I also knew you are strong and if this baby is anything like their mommy, they are strong too" he concluded

Hanna smiled, glancing back down at the ultrasound photo "I was really freaked out when I found out I was pregnant but now that I have gone through this, there's nothing I want more for then this baby to be with us" she spoke

Caleb moved his hand over to the photo, his thumb tracing softly over the tiny figure on the paper "me too, we were meant to have this baby, regardless of how old we are" he decided.

Caleb and Hanna continued to study the photo, speaking every once in a while but just taking some time to rest before their friends came in. That was until the door to Hanna's hospital room flew open and a concerned looking Ashley Marin stormed in.

Hanna quickly perked up, sliding the photo in her hand under the blanket, praying to god she didn't see it. She didn't know how in the hell she would get out of this one. "Mom" Hanna spoke as her mom rushed over to the bed wrapping her arms around her daughter. Hanna knew Caleb had called her but hadn't specified what exactly what was going in, only that she needed to come down to the hospital as soon as possible but she figured the chances of her not finding out were slim.

"Oh sweetie. What happened? Are you okay?" She blurted out

Hanna smiled up at her mom, indicating she was alright "I'm fine mom, really" she concluded

But Ashley wasn't giving up that easy "but what happened to you? Caleb just said you were here and to come" she asked confused

Hanna sighed, laying her head back against the pillow "I really don't know, We were at dinner and I went to the bathroom and all the sudden I started to feel light headed and that's all I remember" she explained, half telling the truth. In all honesty, she had went to the washroom and found she was bleeding. And there had also been the fact that she was cramping earlier that evening as well. All signs leading to what she thought was a miscarriage.

"Oh honey" Ashley spoke, holding on tight to her daughters hand as she sat on the edge of the bed

"I am really okay, The doctor will be in as soon as my results are back but they said I'm doing a lot better." Hanna assured her mother

"Okay" Ashley agreed "and What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" She asked, completing uncaring of the fact that this topic was coming up how it was

Both Hanna and Caleb were completely stunned. How had she found out. "The..what" Hanna tried playing it off as she quickly looked up at Caleb for some explanation but he looked just as confused

Ashley moved her lips together, a small smile appearing on her face "Hanna I know your pregnant" she explained "and I also know that they had to have checked the baby by now and that's what you hid under your blanket when I walked in"

Hanna looked at her mom unsure of what to say, this hadn't been how she Imagined her mother finding out. She turned her head to Caleb who took the hint. Caleb weight his options of how he could handle this before deciding to just be honest. He reached over Hanna , lifting her blankets and retrieving the paper that was placed on her lap, and then sitting down on the chair looking at the image one more time before speaking up. "The baby is fine" he explained as he looked up at Ashley, then handing her the photo.

Ashley took the photo and studied it for a moment herself. "Good... That's good" she agreed looking up at the couple

"So how are you feeling sweetie?" She changed the subject, handing the photo back to Caleb

Hanna paused, at a loss once again "wait. That's it? No lecture or questions or anything?" She asked

Ashley sighed, placing her hand on the bed and leaning to the side "we will talk about it, but not tonight. You need to rest.

Hanna shook her head "okay" she agreed, too tired and truthfully not wanting to discuss anything right now.

Just as Ashley was about to speak, Dr. Reynolds walked in. "So we have your results" he began. "Is everything okay?" Ashley quickly asked, concerned

Dr. Reynolds took a step closer to the bed, facing Hanna "Everything is fine. It looks like the loss of conciseness, otherwise known as fainting, was due to dehydration and low blood pressure, which can sometimes happen during pregnancy, it's more common in the second trimester but it can happen in the early stages as well." He explained

"Ok, so this is normal, she is alright?" Ashley questioned

"From what I see, she will be fine." Dr. Reynolds explained to Ashley before turning his attention back over to Hanna "but I'm mostly concerned about is the bleeding and cramping you were experiencing" he continued. Ashley instantly turned her attention to Hanna, unaware of what her daughter had been through that evening, but Hanna kept her focus on the Doctor, ignoring her mothers stare. "You said the bleeding has stopped, correct?" confirmed "yea, I don't know how long it lasted but when I went to the washroom before the ultrasound it had stopped. She explained "ok and have you experienced anymore cramping since earlier" he questioned "no. Why is something wrong my baby" Hanna worriedly asked "I don't see anything wrong, and that's why I'm asking, It was unusual that these two types of occurrences happened at the same time, often in these scenarios, it ends up being a miscarriage, but we have checked and your baby is completely healthy" Dr. Reynolds assured.

Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand once again, squeezing it "your both fine" he told her as she looked at him, her eyes once again filling with tears. Hanna shook her head before looking back at the Doctor

"He's right, your both going to be fine, sometimes things just happen and there's no explanation, you were very lucky. We are going to keep you over night to monitor you and the baby and set you up on an IV to get you hydrated. Sound good?" He concluded

Hanna wiped her eyes "yes thank you" she agreed.

"Someone will be in soon to transfer you to a room" Dr, Reynolds added before Leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Ashley perked up "honey why didn't you tell me what happened" she asked

"Because I didn't think you knew about me being pregnant when you asked" Hanna explained, as if it was obvious

Ashley sighed "you should of told m anyways, I'm so sorry you had to go through that"

Hanna glanced over at Caleb, "we're fine", before looking back at her mother, one of her hands still connected with Caleb's while the other rested on her stomach, smiling "we are all fine"

* * *

 **Yep, that's how I'm leaving it... part of me wanted to keep going to include the liars and guys but every time I went to do that I felt like it was dragging so that's going to have to wait. I'm hopeful to get some inspo to write the next chapter because technically I have nothing put together yet, could be 3 days, could be 3 months...I know, im terrible but im determined to finish this eventually. On another note, PLL is back for its last 10 episodes, im personally heartbroken but excited to see whats in store. still melting over those haleb scenes specially the bed one and maybe I will do a 7B oneshot.. any requests? send them in!. ALSO would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and any requests here, any comment always makes me smile. Ohh and thank you if your still sticking with me for this story, your amazing.**


	7. Call It Stormy Monday

**An update wohoo!**

 **Things have seemed to calm down and I have been finding ways to make the time to edit, write etc. One day this story will be completed  
**

 **Fetus haleb appears to be a trend right now so I guess the timing of this story is becoming more relevant again.**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

As Hanna opened her eyes, she began to take in the unfamiliar environment- the white, sterile, unwelcoming environment. That's when the events of the previous night started flooding back and she remembered why she wasn't waking up to the comfort of her own room.

After talking with the doctor and spending some more time with her mom, assuring her she was doing alright, they had finally let their friends in. Non surprisingly, the girls had all rushed to Hanna's bedside wrapping themselves around her, expressing their concern, which quickly turned to twenty questions in regards to the pregnancy bomb that had dropped only a couple hours prior.

The visit was short, Caleb quick to kick everyone out so that Hanna could rest, promising that all questions would be answered once she was better. With the agreement that they would text updates the following day, everyone obliged, leaving the couple in peace.

What was even more strange though, was the fact that she had woken up alone, when she distinctly remember falling asleep curled into Calebs side.

Feeling slightly put out, Hanna got up off the bed and strolled across the room slowly, making her way to the washroom.

When she reentered the room a few minute later, she was happy to find Caleb sitting in her previously vacated spot on the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Caleb greeted before taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

Hanna smiled at him as she made her way back over to the bed "morning" she replied, sitting down beside him

Caleb wrapped his free arm around her as she leaned into his embrace "how you feeling?" He asked, concerned

"Sore". Hanna replied honestly "I think I'm just drained from yesterday, I just wanna go home"

"Well good news" Caleb started as he sat up and reached for bag of fast food he had brought back "I ran into one of the nurses on my way out and she said they were going to come in and do one more set of labs and if everything comes back ok they are going to discharge you today" he explained, handing Hanna the bag "you should eat something" he added.

"Good. I hate this place" Hanna commented as she took the bag, peering inside and retrieving a muffin.

"I hate the reason we are in this place" Caleb responded, moving his spare arm back around Hanna as she curled into him once again. "But you and the baby are fine and we just need to focus on keeping it that way"

"Your right" Hanna agreed "no more scares baby" she spoke, rubbing her hand across her stomach

* * *

Everyone was exhausted.

Hanna's labs has come back slightly abnormal, resulting in her doctor wanting to put her on a drip to kill the small infection that had come up in the results that morning. He figured it was just a typical infection but worried under current circumstances It might possibly progress to something worse, deciding it would be safest to catch it now while she was already admitted.

Between the worrisome results, yet another IV drip, which ultimately didn't have the greatest effect on Hanna and anxiously awaiting the blood results following, that would determine if they would actually get to go home, it had been a stressful day to say the least.

Therefore, when finally making it back to the Marin house at 8:00pm, everyone was ready to crash, surprised they made it back at all.

As soon as they stepped in the door, Caleb had followed Hanna upstairs, waiting for her as she showered and then helping her into bed, instantly wrapping his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

And that's why an hour later, Caleb was surprised to find himself still awake, unable to turn his mind off after the past two days. Unhooking himself from Hanna, careful not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs to get himself some water.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Caleb found Ashley sitting at the kitchen table, all lights off and a mug in her hand.

She didn't notice him until he spoke up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone would be up still" Caleb spoke lowly.

Ashley looked up at him as he walked over to the fridge "it's just me. Teds asleep" she explained

Caleb cautiously walked over to the table "do you mind?" He asked, indicating towards the table, as to ask if he could sit

"Sure" Ashley agreed, Smiling tightly at him

There was a moment of silence before Caleb decided to speak "are you alright?" He was slightly nervous for her response, they hadn't really spoken about much since Hanna had be admitted and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say or if he was even suppose to say anything at all. He just felt like everything was sort of unsaid, the weight of the situation was there and he felt like there needed to be some sort of resolution.

"I'm worried about her" Ashley confessed "I'm worried about both of you" she continued, glancing up at him.

Caleb nodded, understanding "I am so sorry" he felt like he needed to tell her that. He felt like he was responsible for what was happening with him and Hanna right now.

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows "what are you sorry for?" She questioned. She didn't blame him, not just him at least. Both him and Hanna were equally responsible.

"I feel like Hanna getting pregnant is my fault. She was so vulnerable, we had been fighting and she obviously wasn't thinking. I should have known better." Caleb explained

"it takes two to tango" Ashley responded, feeling slightly bad at how terrible he was feeling

He looked up with her, completely serious "I know. But she had been off her pill for over a month and I knew that. She had only just started her new ones." He was hesitant to continue

Before he had the chance, Ashley spoke "These things happen, there's nothing you can do.

He wanted to tell her he felt responsible, that he felt like he took advantage of Hanna, that it had happened too soon. He couldn't stop thinking those thoughts, that maybe if they would have just waited longer, taken things slower, this wouldn't have happened "I know" he responded, unable to bring himself to say what was really on his mind.

Ashley nodded "it was an emotional time. She was all over the place. It was hard on all of us, don't put too much blame on yourself ". She concluded.

Caleb looked up at her, partly taken aback and partly relieved. "I'm not making any excused for you both" Ashley clarified. "But I can see where your mind was at" Ashley concluded.

Caleb smiled softly "thank you Ashley" he told her

"Just remember though, regardless of what was going on, Hanna still has a brain and she knows how long it takes for her birth control to work, she probably wasn't thinking just like you, but she is still just as responsible." Ashley explained. "Understood ?" She spoke sternly.

"Understood" Caleb agreed. He still felt responsible, but at the very least, he was grateful Ashley didn't blame him- totally.

Again, there was a moment of silence. Ashley quietly sipped on her coffee, as Caleb fumbled with his water.

Eventually, Ashley was the one to speak up. "So how is she?" she wanted to know how her daughter was handling everything, and if she had opened up to anyone, it was probably Caleb

Caleb debated what to say. He didn't want to worry her and they had talked but after the past two days, he was seriously wondering the same thing. "She's coping" he explained.

"Is she happy about this? Or is she more scared?" Ashley pushed. She wanted to know what was going on in her daughters mind.

Caleb sighed "honestly, I don't know what she's more of. I know that this is freaking her out, and she has a million thoughts running through her brain, but after the past two days and the scare, she seems more at ease, I think she cared more than she thought she did and when she thought we had lost the baby, she realized how much she already loved them' if that makes sense" He spoke truthfully. He believed in Hanna and he knew she was scared, that was inevitable, but there was a lot of love that came with the fear.

Ashley listened as Caleb spoke about Hanna. She understood exactly why he was saying, it was the Hanna she had raised. She could be so doubtful, but she was so loving and when she out her mind to so,etching. There wasn't much that she couldn't accomplish

"Do you what I think she really needs right now?" Caleb asked,

"Whats that?" Ashley questioned

Caleb connected their eyes "she needs her mom. She needs you to tell her everything is going to be ok. I can help he through a lot, and she knows she has me but she needs to know you will support her." He explained

"You can do that, can't you" he asked.

Ashley reached her arm across the table, placing it on top of Caleb's. "Of course I can". She agreed.

"and what about you?" Ashley continued, reaching for her coffee and taking a sip.

Caleb was caught off guard "of course I will be there for her. I know this is slightly premature but I love Hanna more than anything, and this baby already means so much to me as well.I will do whatever I have to, to be sure they are both safe and happy" he explained.

Ashley chuckled "I know you will. I have no doubts about that" she confirmed as Caleb looked at her confused before she continued

"I meant how are you feeling about everything?" She explained

"Well" he began "I'm still processing. I told Hanna, whatever she wanted to do, I would support her."

"What did you want?" Ashley questioned "if you don't mind me asking" She was clear

Ashley could sense Caleb's hesitation to be honest. "I'm not going to judge you, your 18 years old, these type of decisions can be more than confusing for you"

"No" Caleb started,shaking his head"I wanted Hanna to have the baby, and I told her that" he confessed " I thought maybe that would disappoint you because we are so young and I would be encouraging her to go through with it."

"Just about the opposite" Ashley told him "it's very mature of you to step up like that, to want this child" she admired

"I appreciate that"

"But how are you feeling about it all?" Ashley questioned once again.

"I'm scared" Caleb admitted "you know I didn't have my parents growing up and so I don't really know what kind of father I will be" he wanted to be honest with Ashley, he trusted her and he wanted her to know what he was thinking. "But what I do know is that I love Hanna, more than I ever knew I could love someone and when I found out she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do or what to even say but I did know I have always wanted children with her and I instantly knew I loved that baby and all I want is to protect them both." He let out all his thoughts and emotions. He let her know all that he was thinking " I don't know how the hell we are going to do this yet, but I know I want to." He finished.

Ashley gave him a comforting smile "your strong Caleb, you and Hanna both are. If this is what you guys want, you will figure it out" she assured him

Caleb let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in, shaking his head in understanding

"Now I want to talk to Hanna, and both of you together, but right now you need to go to sleep. I doubt you have barely gotten any last night." Ashley noted, just by the look on his face and th bags under his eyes

Caleb nodded his head, unable to resist the opportunity to go to sleep.

He got up to leave but half way out of the kitchen, he turned around. "Ashley"

Ashley turned around for her position in front of the sink where she was rinsing out her cup "yes"

"Thank you, so much. I'm so grateful Hanna and I have you" he told her

Ashley smiled at him "goodnight Caleb"

Without another word, Caleb made his way upstairs, wrapping himself back around Hanna and slowly drifting off to sleep

* * *

As the next day rolled around, no one woke until early afternoon. Clearly sleep was needed from the amount of stress that was currently surfacing.

Caleb was the first one to wake up, as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light coming in from the window, he found Hanna fast asleep next to him. At some point in the night she had turned around and was now on her side facing him

Caleb reached over to the best side table, grabbing his phone and answering a couple messages as he woke up. He noticed the time and figured he should probably get moving. He had planned to pack up his apartment that evening, considering the change of plans the day before, but still had a few errands to run before that.

Deciding he should probably wake Hanna up before he started his day, he moved forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then rubbing the pad of his thumb on her cheek to try and rouse her. After a few moments she began to stir and eventually opened her eyes

A smile instantly appeared on Caleb's face "hey baby"

"Hi" she responded, she groggy

He moved a strand of hair away from her face "how are you feeling"

Hanna pondered her answer for a moment "better I think"

"Good" Caleb replied. "I've got to get in the shower, why don't you lie here and relax until I get back then you can get in" he suggested

"Okay" Hanna agreed. More than happy to lay in bed a bit longer.

As Caleb left the room, Hanna closed her eyes and took a few minutes to just lie there and think. She rarely took moments like these to just process, and right now she could use it more than ever.

Ashley opened the door to her daughters room a few minutes later to find her lying on the bed with her eyes closed, she thought she had heard her talking with Caleb and when she noticed he had went to take a shower, she thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Not until she had walked over to her bed and sat down, did Hanna notice her and opened her eyes.

"Mom" she spoke, surprised by her presence

"Are you feeling any better today, sweetie?"

"Yea I am" Hanna agreed

Ashley rubbed a reassuring hand on Hanna's arm "I'm glad"

Hanna looked down, not sure what to say to her mother. She didn't know where to start or how to even begin to explain. Finally, she said the first thing that came to her mind "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Hanna breathed out "For getting myself into this mess"

"Hanna, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." She explained to her "you really didn't need this to worry about right now, you have been through so much" She just wanted her daughter to be able to enjoy college, through everything in high school, she deserved that.

"I know and I messed that up" she understood the decisions she had made would change a lot, and she had to live what that

Ashley shook her head "no, that's not what I'm saying, you will figure it out, you will adjust. You just shouldn't have to but that doesn't mean you can't." She explained.

Hanna understand what her mom was getting at but none the less stayed silent

Ashley noticed Hanna wasn't going to speak up so decided to herself " why didn't you you tell me sooner" she questioned. It was the one thing she had been waiting to ask

"I was scared you would hate me, I wasn't ready to loose you" Hanna replied honestly.

"Honey" Ashley began "I could never hate you, especially when your having my grand baby"

"Really?" Hanna questioned. Her eyes welling with tears.

"Of course" Ashley replied "I do wish this would be have happened a few years down the road, but it's happening now and that does not change how I feel about you or Caleb or this baby." She explained to her.

Hanna felt a huge amount of relief lifted off of her. She had been so nervous to talk to her mom, she needed her to get through this and she didn't know what she would do without her.

"We do need to talk about this though" Ashley explained, and suddenly that relief once again turned to worry "About" Hanna questioned, not _really_ wanting to know the answer

"About everything" Ashley began "Your planning on leaving for college in a few days. Do you have a plan?"

"Well... No" Hanna admitted, in her eyes, this was just the beginning, she didn't need a plan this second. Right now she needed to get to college, to start school, just like everyone else, she has 7 months to plan.

Ashley sighed, this was the naive side of her daughter, the teenager that came out in her, while Hanna was very mature, moments like these reminded Ashley of the fact that Hanna indeed was only 18 "Is keeping this baby what you truly want Hanna?" If Ashley was being honest, with herself- and her daughter, she technically already knew this answer, but admitting that also meant exposing how she actually found out in the first place, although knowing Hanna, she would have to admit that sooner or later.

Before having the opportunity to respond, Hanna caught sight of Caleb, who was just about to make his way back into the room when he heard Ashleys question and decided to wait in the hall, in order to allow Hanna to respond, although she had clearly seen him "it is" she responded locking eyes with Caleb.

"This is what we both want" Caleb agreed, walking straight over to Hanna "I meant everything I said last night" he assured Ashley as he let his hand linger on Hanna's back as he stood beside the bed.

"Why don't you sit and we can all discuss some details" Ashley suggested

"Sure" Caleb agreed, instantly taking a seat on the bed

"Do you want to get a shirt on first" Ashley questioned

"Oh Kay"

Hanna snickered as Caleb got up to grab a shirt from his bag, amused at her mothers obvious discomfort with her boyfriends current half-naked state.

As Caleb came back over to the bed, Ashley instantly took the opportunity to start the conversation "so how far along do you think you are?"

Hanna glanced over at Caleb, they were both pretty aware of when this had happened "I'm almost positive I'm 2 months, probably around 10 weeks" she decided, glancing at Caleb once more confirming with him as he nodded his head in agreement

"Alright so you will be due in March. I think the best plan is that you both move to New York, you do one semester and then you move back here, take off the second semester, you will have the baby in March, and that will give you 6 months, by then you can work everything out and start back at FIT that September" Ashley quickly compiled a plan

"What!? Hanna Shrieked "Mom I don't want to take off an entire semester, that will put me back half a year" This hadn't been what she planned, sure she knew things would be different for college but she was not about to take time off, she would manage, they would get childcare, do whatever that had to, but she was not about to give up whatever opportunities may be headed her way that coming year

"Hanna having a child is about making sacrifices, if you want to have this baby, I will support that but things are not going to go as planned, and that might just mean taking a little longer to graduate" Ashley explained, trying to reason with her daughter

"No" Hanna fought back, unwilling to give in "why can't I just go right through, college only goes until April, my due date isn't until March, I'm sure I can work something out with my professors" she was trying to figure any way around this, any way that wouldn't hugely change her original plan

Ashley watched her daughter become increasingly worked up, she could tell this was becoming overwelming for her, that she hadn't factored all variables in yet "sweetie, you don't know what is going to happen throughout this pregnancy, the baby could come early, you may experience different symptoms, you just don't know and stress is not good, for you or the baby. After the last two days, I'm barely comfortable with letting you go this semester. You have to take care of yourself" she was trying to explain this to Hanna the best that she could, but she was determined and when Hanna was like that, it was hard to get her to change her mind

She waited for Hanna to respond, but it never came.

To be completely honest, Hanna knew her mom was right, she had to put her child first but she wasnt ready to admit that. So she had went silent, refusing to make eye contact. As right as her mom was, She wasn't expecting to have to consider all these things, and to have to think about it right away. She just wanted some time

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Ashley tried once more, but to no avail. Hanna was stubborn.

"Alright, we will talk about this later, aren't your friends coming over?" More silence.

Ashley looked over to Caleb, who was sitting there silently, unsure of what to do or say "I'll see myself out. Maybe you will have better luck" Caleb connected eyes with Ashley, as she made her way to the door, silently agreeing that Hanna was just being her stubborn self.

* * *

The second Ashley shut Hanna's door, she could hear a loud grunt from the other side.

"Why does she have to do that?"

"Han, she's just trying to help" Caleb tried, approaching dangerous territory

Hanna had gotten up and started pacing back and forth but came to a holt at Calebs words "what are you saying you agree with her?"

Caleb sighed, he knew there in this moment there was no right answer "I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that she clearly cares." It was his best shot at getting out of something that was nearing an full blown argument

"Well she needs to fuck off" Hanna muttered, crossing her arms as a pout visibly appeared on her face.

Caleb watched Hanna as she stood their wallowing in self pity, deciding the best thing to do was just comfort her. He got up, walking towards her. "Hey" he lightly spoke, moving his hands up and down her arms, it always seemed to sooth her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes once again meeting his brown ones "it's too much". She admitted, sounding more than vulnerable. "I know" Caleb agreed, moving one of his hands up to cup her face, the pad of his thumb running across her cheek "take the time you need" he told her

Hanna leaned forward, ever so slightly, her head landing on his chest, as Caleb moved his arms securely around her and pressed a delicate kiss on her head. "We will figure this out"

They both new what they had to do, Ashley had put it together perfectly

But they needed to come to those terms on their own, in a way that they didn't feel totally bombarded.

And they would. Eventually

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated xx**


End file.
